


Yeehaw that ass

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Gay, M/M, Plot Twist, Smut, XReader, Yaoi, forashtonsdumbassbutilovehimanywaylmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ashton and arthur just finished a mission when things got heated in the wash room and more.





	Yeehaw that ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton/gifts).



> Ashton if your reading this i just want to say it’s long and has hella bad grammar and i can’t spell anything plus probably ass because i suck at story writing but i love me some smut ;))

As the sun was setting on the horizon and the people of Hosea got ready to turn in for the night, Two men approached the town on beautiful black steeds chatting about the mission they had just recently finished. “Nice work out there Arthur, who knew the life of a criminal could be so thrilling!” Ashton spoke excitedly to his partner in crime. “It was quite eventful i’ll give you that, even tho Dutch was being an ass the whole time, made me wanna shoot his damn face off.” Arthur stated slightly irrated at the thought of Dutch. Ashton gazed at Arthur with a look of passion and love. He had always admired the male ever since he took him in on that faithful night.

𝙁𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙧...

Ashton sat there on the corner of the old rundown shop in valentine tired, and covered in mud. “You look like you could’ve seen better days.” A tall handsome male said as he approached the younger male. “i’m just trying to make it through..” The young male spoke with a hoarse voice. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up and fed.” The older male said as he held out his hand. the boy looked up at the male with a glint of hope in his chocolaty irises as he put on a bright smile. “Y-you really mean it? you’d help some stranger like me?” The young male hoped this wasn’t a cruel joke being played on him. It had been so long since he’d felt the warmth of a nice bath or even the full feeling of being stuffed with food so deliciously good. “Of course, you seem like a good kid i’d be happy to take you in.” The male had said as he shined a small smile towards the younger male. “T-Take me in?” The male question as he greatfully took his hand and stood up. “Yeah, that is if you don’t mind me takin you in-“ “ No of course not! I’d greatly appreciate it! But...why me?” The younger male questioned as he looked down to his battered shoes. “You’ve got potential, i can tell you’re gonna be someone great and i’d like to help you find your way.” The male explained. “T-Thank you..” the young male stuttered out as he started to cry tears of joy. “Now hurry up and get on before i change my mind about you kid.” The male spoke as he patted the spot behind him on his gorgeous black steed. “Y-Yes sir!” The young male said as he happily hopped on the horse. “Arthur, Arthur morgan.” The older male known as Arthur stated as the horse began to trot away. “I-I’m Ashton” The young male stated as he hugged the back of Arthur.

 

𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺...

Ashton smiled as he remembered that day. He would never forget the kindness he showed him. “Hey we should stop by and wash up.” Ashton suggested as they passed the hotel. “I could use a warm bath right about now.” Arthur spoke as they neared the hotel. As they entered the hotel a lady approached the two males and asked how she could be of help. “We’d like to get some bathing services.” Arthur said to the small woman as she wrote something down on a paper. “i’m sorry sir it seems all our services are booked but we do have one last private bath available.” She stated with a sadened look. “That’s quite alright, do you mind if we use it for a bit?” Arthur asked as he grabbed his satchel to get some money. “oh not at all! But what about your little friend?” She stated as she pointed at Ashton with a slight look of worry. “it’s alright we’ll just share it.” Arthur stated in a calm demeanor as he handed the female twenty-five cents. “W-well alrighty just follow me.” She stuttered as a small blush grew on her face. 

She led us to the back where a large bath sat with all types of soaps and towels layed on a brown shelf. “If you ever need anything just yell my name and i’ll be right here. Feel free to help yourself to anything and everything.” she said as she scurried off back to the counter. Arthur began to undress and slid into the bath as ashton started to blush. “D-Do i just wait o-or..” “What are you waiting for? Get in.” Arthur said as he motioned him to get in the warm water. “o-oh u-uh right..” Ashton felt extremely embarrassed as he began to strip. He had never been in this kind of situation with anyone nonetheless Arthur Morgan the guy he’s been crushing on for five years. Ashton fully undressed and slid into the water. Thankfully he hadn’t seen arthur’s nether regions as he stripped. He didn’t know if he could handle it yet. “Mind if i wash your back?” Arthur asked Ashton as he grabbed the lavender scented soap. “Y-Yeah go ahead..” Blood rushes to Ashton’s face as he turned around with his back towards the older male. Arthur began to scrub the dirt off ashton’s back as he hummed an unfamiliar song. 

“Arthur have you ever been in love?” Ashton asked out of the blue. Arthur’s eyes soften as he remembered his first love. “Yeah, I have.” Arthur spoke in a soft tone shocking Ashton. “R-Really? What was it like?” Ashton said as he turned his head slightly. “it was...wonderful. I loved her so much, she meant the world to me. i’d do anything for her but..her parents didn’t aprove of me since i was a criminal.” Arthurs gaze soon fell as he remembered the countless nights he had argued with her simply because her parents hadn’t aproved of him, they thought of him as some lowlife and he hated it. He was only trying to survive like everyone else in the world, It wasn’t his choice. 

Ashton’s eyes softened as he glanced at the lonely look in Arthur’s eyes. He then leaned into arthur and brought him into a soft embrace. “i’m sorry..” He simply said as he squeezed arthur, reassuring him it was going to be okay. “i was in love too, hell i still am.” Ashton said as he grinned a goofy smile at Arthur. “theyre much older then me but i don’t mind.” Ashton trailed off on a rant but soon Arthur slowly began to relized Most of the stuff he said related to him. it had sounded like Arthur was the one ashton was crushing on. “Ashton, are you talking about me?” Arthur questioned in a serious tone. 

The sudden question shocked Ashton and he began to stumble over his words. “N-No! i just..uh...y-yeah...” Ashton stated as he prepared himself for rejection. it was silent for a few moments until Ashton raised his head and Arthur smashed his lips into his in a heated yet passionate kiss. “A-Arthur..” Ashton stated with half lidded eyes. it had all happened so fast and Ashton was shocked by it all, his long term crush had just kissed him. Arthur gabe ashton a serious look as he leaned into his ear. “I’m going to make you scream my name so loud, the whole town will know who’s fucking you so good.” he whispered in a sweet honey voice. Ashton shivered as he felt Arthur snake his hands around ashton’s waist. Ashton was then turned to face arthur and brought into another kiss. Arthur slid his hand down to ashton’s dick and began to stroke his manhood. 

Arthur bit ashton’s lip as he slipped his tongue into his mouth exploring the wet cavern. “A-Arthur..” Ashton moaned out his name as he wrapped his arms around the cowboys neck. Arthur lowered his hands down and began to squeeze the soft skin of ashton’s ass as he deepened the kiss. he then slid a finger in his entrance prodding around as ashton broke the kiss and moaned loudly. “It seems that you’re a bit of a back door slut now aren’t ya cowboy?” Arthur stated as he inserted another finger. Ashton moaned loudly as he bit on arthur’s neck failing to contain his moans. “i-it feels so good..” ashton managed to say before burrying his face in the crook of arthur’s neck. “You really like this dont ya huh?” Arthur chuckled as he bagan to jerk ashton off while still fingering his ass. “F-Fuck im so close..” Ashton moaned as he felt a familiar knot form in the pit of his stomach. Before he could reach his high Arthur stopped all provocative acts as he turned ashton around. “It seems your ready for the main event.” Arthur then grabbed his well endowed cock showing to the world how hard he was as he bagan to insert it into ashton’s ass. 

“F-Fuck your tight as shit” arthur stayed. Ashton squeeled like the pig he was as his entrance was stretched to fit the cowboys enormous dick. “y-your too big..” ashton breathed out as arthur forced his cock in his ass. “we’ll see about that” Arthur began to thrust as water splashed onto the hard wood floor. “F-fuck..” Ashton was screaming arthur’s name at this point his eyes snapped shut enjoying the feeling of having his ass stuffed to the rim with the huge dick of his cowboy crush. “m-more” Ashton wheezed out as he was winded from all the thrusting. Arthur didn’t need to be told twice as he upped the tempo and began to pound the shit out of ashton’s ass. “you like that you little slut don’t you, you like it when i fuck you in the ass huh?” At this point there was barely any water in the tub and all you could hear was the sound of ashton squealing out praises to his big dick cowboy partner and the sound of wet skin clashing into one another as the two made sweet sensational love. 

“d-don’t stop i’m almost there.!” ashton screeched out as he threw his head back eyes rolling to the back of his head. Arthur grabbed ashton’s arms and began to fuck him even harder. “F-Fuck i wanna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours” Arthur said as he quickly spun ashton around and started to throat fuck him. “y-yeehaw” ashton moaned the vibrations bouncing of his dick making him come closer to his high as he got turned on even more by his words. “fuck your mouth is the best..” Arthur grabbed his hat and placed it on ashtons head as he pounded his face. “oh yes ashton..yee my fucking haw..” Arthur then started to near his high as ashton began to deapthroat him. “f-fuck keep it up and i’ll cum..” Arthur began to moan loudly as he came in ashton’s mouth. he then took his cock out as the cum ran down ashton’s face. he saved a mental picture of ashton and began to kiss him tasting himself. “i love you ashton..” arthur said softly as he gave ashton a soft passionate kiss filled with love and warmth. “i-i love you to arthur..” Ashton started to tear up as he looked at arthur with eyes filled with love. 

everything soon faded to black as ashton began to hear faint muffled voices. 

ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʜᴇ’s ᴡᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ!

Ashton opened his eyes to a bright white light. Pain shot to his eyes as he covered them with his arm. “He’s awake!” A deep chocolatey voice spoke as ashton turned to see who was speaking. ‘oh shit’ ashton thought. as he turned his head he was met with a chocolate brown man with beautiful brown eyes and a bright smile on his face. Ashton started to tear up as he had saw the man he had been married to for 15 years now. Gabriel Reyes. His buff reaping daddy that always gave him the best dicking. He smiled as tears streamed down his face. “Hey baby” Ashton said as he shined a bright smile to Gabe. “Hey.” Gabe said with a happy look. “you’ve finally woke up.” He started to full out sob as he hugged ashton. “I missed you so much baby” Gabe sobbed in ashton’s arms as Jack walked in and smiled. “Glad to see you up kiddo.” He said with a proud look. “Likewise.” Ashton replied as he cried with gabe in a warm embrace. 

 

𝘪’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘳...


End file.
